After the Dawn Broke
by twilightmaniac07
Summary: Bella and Edward struggled through so much throughout the twilight saga. A vampire intent on killing her, werewolves, vampire armies. But did it stop? Does Aro let things go that easily? What comes of Jake and Renesmee? What happens after Breaking Dawn?
1. Preface

****TJ if you read past this point. I had better not hear it from you. *evil stare*

Preface

How many times had I imagined my own death? Countless. I had put myself in danger over and over again for my family. My mom. My dad. My self. My husband. My baby. I have risked my own safety for them all too willingly. And I would never change those decisions. I would repeat my choices every time.

This was different. It wasn't myself that was in danger. But Death was about to come and I couldn't find any way around it. My world was collapsing all around me. Crumbling. I didn't show that. I was a predator. I did not show weakness. I had to fight. I had to find a way.

Nothing else in the world mattered. Every part of my being was focused on _them._ They had everything that mattered in my world. And they were about to destroy it. Kill one of the most important things in my life. What could I do? Another step closer and it would all be lost. I couldn't beat them. I had to beat them, but how?

As they prepared to make the fatal blow I knew I couldn't just stand here any longer, I had to take my chance.

They noticed my change in stance.

"Now that wouldn't be a very intelligent decision, you know."

I stopped. My mind was wildly sifting through thoughts. And then it happened.

* * *

_Suspenseful? Any thoughts on who they are? Reviews would be wonderful! Keep reading and tell me what you think!_


	2. Decisions

_This is my first fanfic and all reviews are greatly appreciated. I felt that Edward and Bella's story wasn't over; conflict never takes a vacation and I wanted to pen my own account for their journey after Breaking Dawn. Please, please read and review! What else to say, Enjoy!_

_I don't own anything, just added some action. Stephenie's the genius behind the characters._

* * *

Decisions

Edward and I were walking back from our daughter's bedroom and a smile lit my face as I reminesced in how completely wonderful and perfect my life was.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, always wanting… Or desperately needing to know what was on my mind.

"Well I was just thinking about everything." He looked at me in confusion. "I mean how everything turned out. Our little girl is about to turn a year old with no threats against her life, Nobody is out to get me- I think, and I have the most loving perfect husband in the world, Life is good."

He laughed. "Yes it is. Let's hope you didn't just jinx us."

"Fingers crossed", I replied as he leaned in to kiss me. I was cradled in his arms, my favorite place in the world. My safe haven. After a minute I could feel his tension building and a question forming. "Come on, spit it out" I coaxed.

"Are you completely sure that you wish to do this? Dartmouth is quite a distance away from Forks."

I should have seen this coming.

After everything that we had been through I craved for some normality. And one night, about a month ago, Emmett had suggested that we all go to Dartmouth in the Fall. He had probably just been bored, but Edward agreed enthusiastically. For some reason he felt college was one of the most important experiences and had pestered me about attending Dartmouth repeatedly during my human life. At first I was impartial to the idea. I didn't want to leave Renesmee. But I wanted to go. I wanted to get away from Forks. It was probably just my motherly instincts stopping me from jumping at the idea. But the next day Jake heard of the possibility and inadvertently convinced me. He was worried about us taking Renesmee away from him and started freaking out in his I'm-a-crazy-obsessed-werewolf kind of way. But I could never do that to him. He showed me that she was completely safe whilst she was with him though, So I agreed and the arrangements were made for all of us to attend Dartmouth starting the twenty third of September.

Even though Edward was beside himself with excitement he would often make these kinds of remarks. Always wanting reassurance that this was what I wanted. That's probably the main difference between Alice and him... Alice never gave me the choice.

"Yes, I am positive. We are going to have loads of fun and Renesmee will be perfectly safe with Jake here. He would never let anything happen to her."

"True, of course, you're right."

"I thought you were always right."

"I've been questioning that ever since I met you", He said distracted "Bella, you are going to adore college! I cannot believe I am about to say this but Emmett was a genius for thinking of it."

I gaped at him. "If he heard you say that he'd never let you forget it"

"Let's not let him hear it then", he murmured as the conversation drew to a close and we drifted in a new direction.

***

A distant cry from the next room brought me back to reality. "Mommy?", Renesmee was up and she was probably hungry.

Edward groaned, lept from the bed, and extended his hand, "Shall we?"

"Why not?", I replied in defeat. He chuckled and I felt my lips curve up into a slight smile as we entered our overly spacious room of a closet. After months of attempting to get familiar with Alice's madhouse I found it easiest to stack all my favorite shirts and jeans in a corner, So it took me all of two seconds to get dressed, yet Edward was already at the door looking immaculate by the time I turned around. I ran a hand through my hair feeling self-conscious while he stared at me and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

We ran to the little bedroom and she was standing in the doorway with her head cocked and a puzzled look on her face.

"What is it, Sweetie?", I asked in confusion.

"I thought I heard barking... and screaming?", my little girl answered with a yawn seeming frightened.

"You must have had a bad dream...unless it was Jake." I shook my head. "How 'bout we go hunting to get your mind off it?"

"I'll take her" Edward said, not quite looking ahead. Then he refocused on me and whispered, "I think Alice wants to talk to you about tomorrow... and there might also be some shopping involved", he added ruluctantly. Tomorrow was September 10th, Nessie's birthday, and we were throwing her a little surprise party. But why would that mean shopping? I shot him a desperate look. "I'm sure you'll survive."

I pouted. "Barely."

He wrapped his arms around my waist "I'll be at your side as soon as I can". I looked up at him and his mouth was already on mine. I was about to tangle my hands into his disheveled bronze hair when I became aware of a third presence now seated on the sofa.

"Oops, Sorry honey. You guys have fun!" I hugged my daughter and started for the door. I gazed back at the love of my life, mouthed "Eat fast" with a stern look, and glimpsed a crooked grin as I ran out into the wilderness.

Running was one of my favorite parts of being a vampire. It was so exhilarating and...fun. I took a long route through the trees but soon enough I was standing outside the grand Cullen house. "Hurry Up Bella!", shouted a voice from inside belonging to a certain pixy-like, black and spikey-haired vampire I knew. I bound over the river and headed into the white house to meet my sister and whatever deadly schemes came with her.

_

* * *

__So what did you think? Please review!_


	3. Shopping is a Pleasure?

_The Story continues... PLEASE REVIEW!!_

_I don't own anything, It's just Steph's characters living their lives through my eyes_

* * *

**Shopping is a Pleasure?**

"What is it Alice?", I asked as I entered the living room.

"Oh my God, Bella! Where have you been?" She looked at me and I recognized the familiar evil look that crossed her face whenever she scrutinized my clothing. "What are you wearing?! You see, _this"_, she gestured to my outfit "is exactly why we have to go right now! We are leaving for _Dartmouth_ in four days and you still refuse to wear anything and get you!"

I rolled my eyes. "I wear your clothes all the time, Alice".

"Apart from cotton and denim? I don't think so!" she rebuked. Her rage was starting to frighten me though. "You are coming with me this time! And we are not coming back until we've got a full wardrobe of college attire." If I still had blood, it would have completely drained from my face as I stared back at her in horror.

"Ummm…Jasper, could come down here, _please_, and put some sense into-"

The blonde vampire was already standing next to her. "What's going on? I'm getting a lot of stress and that isn't the most enjoyable emotion", he said with a smirk.

Alice responded before I got the chance. "Bella is just being unreasonably difficult", she stated, still staring me down. "We're about to leave for Seattle", she added brightly.

Jasper still looked uneasy. But deciding not to challenge the love of his life on my behalf, mouthed "Sorry" and went back to whatever he was doing upstairs.

"Okay, Fine, I'll go. But it will not be fun. Geez Alice! I already have a closet full of clothes, why do I need more?"

"Why aren't you listening to me? Since you won't wear what I give you, you are coming so that you will have absolutely no excuse for not wearing real clothes. And I welcome the chance to prove you wrong." She was smiling, having already won.

"Apparently I have been unaware of the fact that I'm wearing fake clothes", I murmured, not really to anyone in particular. Great, this was going to take hours. Where was Edward? I needed someone to argue my side.

As if on cue, my angel burst into the living room with Renesmee at his heels covered in blood. They were both laughing, a picture that almost made me completely forget my annoyance.

"What's the matter, love?" Edward asked, noting the leftovers of a grimace on my face.

"I'm going to Seattle", I frowned.

He wrapped his arms around me and whispered seductively in my ear, "I'll miss you every second you are away. And I'll have something special for when you get home, just keep thinking about that while you're away".

I felt fingers trail across my spine as I inclined my head and tried responding only to him. I released my mind from its cage, _Why don't we just do that right now? I'm sure Emmett would pin Alice down for an hour...or two._

I felt my shield snap back and he chuckled before pressing his lips against mine hungrily. "Sadly, I don't believe that plan would work out too well, seeing as-" an engine revved deeply "there is more than one thing currently fuming in the garage".

I laughed before kissing him again and walking to meet Alice in the Porsche.

The ride was uneventful. I sat in the passenger seat for about a half an hour as Alice flew down the freeway, which didn't seem to bother me as much as it once had. If we ended up wrapped around a tree, I could walk away. That brightened my outlook considerably. My being a vampire never stopped with the perks.

I hardly noticed Alice blubbering beside me. I just smiled and nodded when the moment called for it. But, maybe this shopping thing wasn't going to be too bad. It was more of the obsessed crazy feelings that Alice had that I immediately associated with it that turned me off. And I figured if I played nice today, I wouldn't get hassled in college. Wow. College. I still couldn't believe that I was actually going. Every time it had been filed under plan B, but now there was nothing preventing me. I couldn't wait. No more Forks. Wow, now there was a frightening while gratifying concept.

"Bella? Hello? Aren't you listening?!"

"Oops Sorry, Alice. Daydreaming."

"Well, We're here!" She sounded overly excited.

"Yay", I responded sarcastically.

"Oh, come on this is going to be great", she exclaimed

I donned a mask of excitement to appease her as we entered the shopping center and I tried feel genuinely excited. We entered store after store and every time Alice would gather mounds of clothing in her tiny arms. Then she shoved them all into my arms and pushed me into the dressing rooms. Although I changed thirty times faster than anybody else, I tried on hundreds of outfits and we were there all day long. Alice would critique and state "fashion rules" that I hadn't the faintest idea existed. We ended up buying 50 new outfits, all designer, and paid for with the shiny black credit card with my new name on it. Edward must have given it to Alice for this little shopping spree. I had hidden it in our closet, tucked into a gaudy purple jacket wrapped in blue plastic, in hope of saving it from from this type of ludicrous expenditures but I never really believed that that would protect it from him. Nothing was safe.

I did end up having a little fun. Hanging out with Alice was an activity that I missed dearly, and when she was talking about normal stuff, well normal for us anyways, It was enjoyable.

For example, Alice always had the latest on vampire gossip and was always eager to share what had happened...and what was coming. Apparently Emmett's favorite shirt that Rose had given him for his birthday had gone missing and he suspected Jasper. So he had confronted him this morning. Their little brawl included excessive amounts of shouting, punching, cursing, a broken table, and two destroyed priceless antique vases. Although I felt bad for Esme's furniture, it was nice to hear that our family still had our "normal" family problems.

At about five o'clock Alice was satisfied with our findings and we started for the Porsche. The ride home felt longer, but perhaps that was only because I wanted to get back to my own reality. Soon enough we were inside the enormous garage and I could hear my lullaby emanating from the living room. I was through the front door in less than a second, threw the bags down in less than that, and the next moment I received my silent welcome home.

"So, how did shopping go?", Edward asked after a minute. Hmmmmm, how did shopping go? I hadn't really decided yet. It wasn't as completely torturous as I had imagined.

"It went...well", I decided to say.

"Mhm, how well?"

"Ummm more well than I expected", I said like a question. He laughed as I saw Alice come in with more bags.

"It was great, don't let her tell you otherwise. She even admitted she had fun", Alice added jokingly. "So, do you want to discuss tomorrow now?"

I sighed. "Fine, let's get this over with."

* * *

_Thank You to all that read! REVIEW por favor! Please take the thirty seconds to tell me what you think!! :D_

_More is on the way ASAP...._


	4. The Party

Thank you so much, all that reviewed!!! We left off...

_"It was great, don't let her tell you otherwise. She even admitted she had fun", Alice added jokingly. "So, do you want to discuss tomorrow now?"_

_I sighed. "Fine, let's get this over with."_

I don't own Twilight of course, just love it to death. Steph is the magnificent creator behind all the characters

* * *

**The Party**

"Get this over with", Alice muttered to herself in disbelief.

Edward took my hand as Alice led us into the dining room. A gasp escaped my lips as I stepped over the threshold. Not one inch of the enormous wooden table could be seen; it was entirely covered with party materials. What looked like sketches of the family room covered in pink decorations littered the table top with their pink life-size counterparts piled next to them. The remainder of the wood supported a dozen pink wrapped packages.

Edward who was unsurprised by all of this glanced at my shocked face and chuckled. "You did allow her to plan this, remember." Then added with a severe look on his angel face, "and Alice does tend to take that position extremely seriously".

"Trust me, I believe that." Visions of a crowded dance floor, and a floor length white dress along with feelings of terror and disbelief from my memories of Alice's past parties crossed my mind.

"Okay, so do you want to know what the plan is for tomorrow?", Alice asked.

"Well, I already know the plan, and you know how much Bella loves surprises", Edward answered with a wink in my direction.

"Ha Ha", I replied. "But Alice, I really think I can live without it, I'm sure everything will be perfect, and Renesmee will love it!"

"Fine, whatever you want", Alice responded dissapointed. Then she brightened, her excitement growing, "But you have to see the cake first, I worked hard on it." She pouted.

I was nervous. Alice had made another cake. Who knew what could be on this deathtrap. Well she would never give Nessie something that could get her sick....I hope. At least the pack will eat it. They eat anything and everything. Alice led us into the kitchen and my mental worrying was interrupted by marble hard hands suddenly covering my eyes.

"What's going on? It's just a cake, right?", I asked startled.

"Sorry, love", Edward answered. "Alice made me do it".

"I'm sure she did. You know, I don't really see what the big deal is. A cake is a cake. Let me-", I ranted until my head was released and the sight before my eyes shocked me into silence. Sitting on top of the granite counter was the most spectacular cake I had ever seen. It had three levels of enormous frosting covered cylinders. The bottom layer was coated in baby pink frosting with a beautiful pink trim around the edges. The middle layer was an elegant white with delicate sugar flowers decorating the bottom two layers. The words Happy Birthday Renesmee adorned each level in gold extravagant script. But most of all it was the uppermost level that grabbed my focus because it attracted another one of my senses. The top layer was entirely covered in blood red icing. An even darker red trim around the edges made me wish I was human again for the first time, just so that I could eat that cake. It took me a while to realize that this feeling was completely ridiculous. I was a vampire, why would I want to eat a cake? About three seconds had passed before the truth had finally dawned on me.

Blood. I could smell blood. Human blood, and it was setting my senses ablaze. I stood standing there speechless while trying to form a coherent sentence though in a state of utter disbelief and someone finally spoke up.

"Alice enjoys pushing tasks to the point of being overdone most of the time". It was Edward, trying to explain Alice's marvelous monstrosity of a cake.

"Overdone!", Alice injected, irritated. "It's perfect. Renesmee will be enthralled to eat disgusting human food for once, the top is hers of course. And the boys will finish off the rest in about ten seconds. I'm sure I baked it right, but I can't test it so it'll have to do." She added, satisfied.

"Alice, you're a genius. She is going to love it. Thank You so much", I told my favorite sister. "I love you!"

"Oh, You too Bella! I am so relieved you approve!"

"How could I not love it? Everything you touch turns to perfection."

"Thanks Bella, I try. I'll keep your outfit till tomorrow as a surprise since you like them so much", Alice added mischievously.

"Oh gosh, now I'm scared. I hope you have one for Nessie too; We wouldn't want to leave her out", I told the shopping addict.

"Of course I do, and I thought I had made a breakthrough with you, Silly me", she replied disappointed.

Thankfully Edward stepped in before another shopping trip could be planned. "Okay you two, if this little meeting is done, Bella and I need to go wrap our gift." I looked up at him gratefully and he smiled crookedly back at me.

"Yes, I suppose we're done here, you're free to go," Alice responded in a secretarial manner.

Edward and I left quickly. "Wow", I stated simply. "I feel like I'm being dismissed from a court case". But I was still impressed with everything Alice had done.

"Yes, Well I'm sure she could have the jury running away in terror in a matter of minutes." I could picture little Alice standing in a court room ranting on about the juries clothing, with everyone cowering in fear. I laughed to myself. "So...", Edward began after a minute. I could tell that there had been something he had been patiently waiting to say since I had returned home, but being the perfect gentlemen, he let Alice have her torture session first. How thoughtful of him. I looked up into my husband's pale face and simply smiled, inviting him to continue. "Well, I have your surprise waiting for whenever you wish to receive it", he told me nonchalantly as if he were discussing the weather entirely unfocused on the conversation.

"Oh right, I was supposed to have something special when I got home, wasn't I", I replied dismissively knowing that my avoidance of his question could quite possibly drive him to near insanity. I blinked out of habit and he had his face less than an inch away from mine by the time my eyes had reopened. I could feel him radiating energy. There was a tangible feeling of unity and longing just waiting for me to succumb to it. Sparks were flying erratically around our heads as I heard my breathing quicken. My vision was clouding and I started to feel faint. How was that possible? I wasn't going to last. Where did he get this control over me? He couldn't win this fight again.

Some particle in my being somehow found the strength to close my eyes. As my lids sealed off one of my senses my body became utterly surrounded by the most wonderful aroma of honey and sunshine. My brainwaves started to calm and I could feel awareness and consciousness flooding back to me. My thoughts started to come back to me. A victorious grin began to creep into my countenance as I relished in my triumph.

Warm breath grazed my ear and deep portion of my mind felt the intense urge to shiver. "You don't want to play games with me, Isabella", a deep velvety smooth voice whispered. My former confidence in the situation dwindled. My need was growing-exponentially, craving to be satisfied. All of a sudden my feet flew out from under me and my body was being whirled past air at vampiric speed; my eyes snapped opened and I observed rapid glances of forestry.

The next moment I was being supported by my own legs and the cloud of befuddling emotions had disappeared. My vampiric senses seized control, searching for another presence, my other half. Silence in the forest. The chirp of a bird. A pack of elk drinking from stream about one hundred feet away. Three hundred feet away a mountain lion was prowling in the dark; the deadly carnivore's fragrance brought a flow of venom into my mouth. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was, but now I was ravenous. My instincts brought me sprinting lithely through the trees focusing on the animal with lustrous red liquid pulsing so rousingly through its body. In mere milliseconds the unlucky beast was trapped in my gaze. I leaped agiley into the branches above for an aerial attack. It stepped directly into my landing site as I prepared to spring.

Out of nowhere a massive being crashed into my side sending us tumbling onto the earthy forest floor. Rolling on the ground, caged in his arms I couldn't believe that this had happened. I was so entirely focused on the hunt that I hadn't noticed this marvelous creature stalking me through the woods. And now he had beaten me. But worse, was that I was still terribly craving for blood, I'd let it seep into my senses and now there was a horrible ache coursing through my whole self.

My brain then registered was was on top of me as he whispered in the same voice I had heard just moments ago. "If you wanted to go hunting, all you had to do was ask." Another crooked smile.

But the dazzling wasn't going to work this time. "Sure, sounds like fun", I returned trying to sound flustered. "The lion's mine!", I added as I disentangled myself and began racing through the trees once again. He was unprepared for my suddenness so I had the lead. But he was faster now and I needed to find the game quick to win the prize. The feeling was exhilarating, I kept all senses open as I searched; I could practically feel adrenaline in me giving extra jolts of energy.

Sooner than expected my eyes zeroed in on the predator stalking a herd of elk. I had it within my grasp and began draining without a moment's notice. A chuckled sounded from above me. "It seems you have won this round", he sighed. "I'm going to excite a herd of elk, be back soon." He was gone in a flash. As I finished, the absorption settled in, I smiled and a strange sound started up nearby. It was getting closer, the pattering of several hooves thundering towards me. Time for the second course. Venom gushed to my teeth once again in anticipation.

They reached my clearing soon enough and I immediately rushed a large buck. A human-like shape had just taken down the animal at the lead and was drinking graciously, without dirtying his spotless shirt of course. This continued for about three minutes as we exulted in our un-human nature.

We had unconsciously drifted toward our beautiful little cottage and I remembered the reason I had gotten into the forest in the first place. The question floated to my lips before I could stop it. "So... What's my surprise?", I asked elated from our recent excursion.

Edward was taken aback. "Bella wishes to receive her surprise? Well this is quite a first. I never thought I'd see the day. If even the Ferrari-"

"Edward", I whined "What is it?".

"Oh, not much. You just get a perfect night alone with me", he told me with a mischievous look in his eye.

That was most definitely something I would enjoy thoroughly, but could we really? I wanted it bad yet I couldn't help looking for something that would prevent us. "What about Nessie?", I questioned, We couldn't ignore her. And hadn't he said _alone_?

"Shes perfectly safe at the house, I believe being tortured (cough), I mean tutored by Rose", he stated. I held back a laugh. Rose had taken to stealing Renesmee away for private "educational" sessions; she claimed she was only fulfilling Nessie's desire to be taught and what could ever be wrong with that? With Rose I knew a multitude of possibilities that were indeed very _wrong. _But Alice had been looking into this for me and hadn't come back with any unpleasant reviews (which made me wonder what types of subjects were being covered...) But this meant Nessie _was_ completely taken care of for tonight.

"What about-", I attempted to question further but was hindered because of a finger being pressed gently to my lips.

"Hardly, there's no where to run, you're trapped". He smiled hugely and threateningly.

"like a lamb with a lion", I agreed simply.

Then to my astonishment he vanished leaving behind only a, "Meet me inside."

Much too eager I could only have been a half-second behind him, but as I entered there was no movement in sight. There was an unfamiliar glow of light. I quickly checked Nessie's room and had found nothing when I noticed a new delightful scent filling the air, it was almost radiating from our bedroom. When I peered in I was struck by a most wonderful sight. The silky white bed was covered with the reddest rose petals. Hundreds of candles of all sizes were shining all around the room. Vases were scattered containing the most divine roses I had ever laid eyes on. The fashion in which everything was displayed was exceptionally unique and utterly dazzling.

Edward was standing statuesque in the corner, his bronze hair glistening from the light rainfall, delicately holding a long-stemmed blood-red rose. I felt my insides melt inside me. "Happy Birthday Bella".

***

Edward and I raced to the big house at precisely eight o'clock just as Alice had instructed Edward silently. He beat me by less than a second, so I thought I did pretty good but that didn't stop him from bragging of course.

"I win again!", he cheered mockingly. "What should my prize be? Oh I know..." He unexpectedly leaned in to kiss me passionately. After a minute we broke apart.

"I thought you were supposed to let me win", I pouted.

"When did that become a rule?", he asked innocently

"When I started to lose my newbornness and you started winning", I teased. He laughed and then his face hardened in response to something I couldn't hear. "What is it now?"

"Alice is being annoying again, We have exactly 3.5 seconds to get inside or we're in trouble"

Unsurprised, I laughed and replied, "Well let's not be late then. I can only imagine what sort of punishments Alice could come up with."

"I agree completely." He said gravely. then added quietly, "speaking from experience" with a shudder.

We sprinted into the living room to find it completely transformed. It was an explosion of pink, there was no other way to put it. Streamers flew across the ceiling in complex patterns. Balloons were tied to every surface. It was the exact scene from the picture I had viewed yesterday. It was perfect. Even though I had seen Alice's master work multiple times I was stunned.

"Wow Alice, nice job", Edward told her as the approval she must have been waiting for.

"Thanks guys! And thanks for finally getting here." I rolled my eyes at Edward. "Nessie will wake up in one minute so I want party hats on."

Party hats, really? Well I might as well go along with it. I was far from any mood to bring down the party atmosphere. I grabbed one and placed it on my head. Edward chuckled. "It suits you". He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. The tingling feeling spread throughout my again.

Jasper appeared next to the stairs. "Wow Bella, turn it down please", he asked while inching towards Alice. I must have been projecting my ecstasy from last night still. Edward sniggered quietly and left my side to pick up his own ridiculous party hat. Everyone had wandered into the main room just as Alice announced, "Three, Two, one..."

Renesmee emerged from the stairs and we echoed a loud chorus of Happy Birthday. Her whole face brightened immediately at the sight of all of us. She realized what was happening and was overjoyed. "Yaaaay Party!", she squealed and clapped. It warmed my heart to see her so happy.

The party progressed with many games, which led to some arguments that were quickly silenced by evil glances from Alice. We, Cullens were quite a competitive bunch and I was sure Emmett and Jasper would be settling some of the outcomes later. Nessie opened all of the presents with glee and almost teared up when she opened her gift from Edward and me. It was a long silver chain Edward had inherited from his mother. Hanging on it was a little heart shaped diamond that matched my own. We had added a sterling silver heart-shaped locket head with our family picture. it was quite beautiful. Edward handled it delicately, swung it around Renesmee's neck, and clasped it at the back.

She looked up at him with her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and then at me. "Thank You Daddy. Thank's Mommy!" She smiled widely.

At noon some of the pack showed up including Jake of course and Seth. Whether it was a coincidence that this was right before cake time I wasn't sure but watching their reactions was very entertaining. Nessie jumped up and down and squealed, "Yummy!" Seth gasped with wide eyes. Jake stared practically drooling. It took them all of ten minutes to finish the enormous confection. I had never seen my little girl eat so much. The rest of us had just been sitting around the table as footsteps were heard walking up to the front of the house.

I looked at Edward who was focused on something distant. I wasn't expecting anyone else and Edward's look frightened me.

The front door opened and out-stepped a person I never expected to see.

* * *

Thank you sooo much for reading! More is on the way. Review Review Review Please!!! Click the button below!! :D

Suggestions, critiques, ideas all welcome!! I love you guys!!


	5. Sneezes and Surprises

_Thanks to all that reviewed! I truly love you guys! Thanks to those keeping with my slow pace, this one's a little longer for you! Hope you get a laugh! Enjoy!_

_(As much as I wish I did, I don't own Twilight)_

_Last time..._

_The front door opened and out-stepped a person I never expected to see._

* * *

**Sneezes and Surprises**

My instincts remained on edge until my brain registered the information before me. My worry turned to curiosity as I looked over the figure that had just stepped into the house.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, but I wanted to wish Nessie a Happy Birthday," a familiar face answered awkwardly in response to all the surprised faces in the room.

I decided to break the building tensions in the room and rushed over to the boy's side. He was wearing a plain brown T-shirt with faded jeans. His brown eyes were cautious in his dark face, waiting for a response. "Nahuel!" I gasped in shock. "It is so great to see you! You're always welcome here, of course," I told him with a hug. I looked uneasily around at my family unsure of their reaction. Edward was by my side in a millisecond and any of my former unease evaporated.

"Good to see you again Nahuel," Edward's velvet soft voice added as they shook hands. He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Something must've been bothering him still. I was just about to silently question him when the kitchen door flew open and outburst Jacob Black. "Where's the fire?" Edward muttered under his breath with a grin.

"I jus-I smelled-It was-I thought," Jake stammered at he took in the situation. He gulped as he took in Nahuel's muscular form.

Nahuel was holding back a chuckle as he politely greeted Jake. "It seems that you're doing well," he added gesturing to his mouth and then his entire face with a smirk. Jake stared back in confusion. He then blushed as comprehension dawned on him. His mouth was almost entirely covered in frosting; it was as if he had just plunged his head into the massive cake. Jake wiped most of it off with his right hand and making the situation all the more better he placed it on the piano top (causing Edward to cringe) in a nonchalant attempt. _Attempt. _He slipped on the slick surface sending him sprawling on the floor. At this point Nahuel, along with the rest of the family exploded into a huge cacophony of laughter.

Jake proceeded to get up and stick his thumbs into his pockets with a sour expression. His countenance vanished as soon as Renesmee flew into the room and his posture shifted as he opened his arms. But instead of Jacob's Nessie jumped up onto Nahuel in an unexpected hug. "Nahuel!," she screamed. "When did you get here?"

"About one minute ago," he smiled. "Happy first birthday Ness!"

"Its Ness_ie_," Jake grumbled as Renesmee thanked him.

The party continued cheerfully. But I kept getting a feeling that there were tensions all across the room. Edward hadn't said much since Nahuel entered the house and seemed to be thinking to himself. Although I was probably the only one to notice this for two reasons. First I was much practiced at reading him while he was hiding something. And second, I was watching him much more frequently and intently than any other person. But I couldn't be blamed for that right?

Nahuel and Jake also seemed to be silently battling. At least Jake wasn't actually _fighting_ Nahuel. He was constantly fighting for Nessie's attention. And whenever he so much as looked at Nahuel, it was more like he was shooting daggers. What was his problem? Wait. He couldn't be _jealous_? No, there was no reason for him to be… But didn't Edward get jealous of _Mike_ for entirely absurd reasons?

Edward interrupted my analyzation with an announcement that the festivities had been wonderful but that it was late and a certain little girl needed to get her sleep. Renesmee protested and argued that she _was not_ a little girl. But her following yawn quite effectively ruined her rebuttal. Jake offered to take her back and the boys left with him, so the room was once again filled with vampires….and vampire-hybrids.

Silence filled the room as Edward stood looking official and approached Nahuel. "Nahuel," he addressed. "Would you mind informing the rest of the family of the additional reasons you came to visit us." Nahuel fiddled with his hands and eventually looked up.

"Okay, so you must already know," he glanced at Edward and then at the rest of us. "But I've been down in South America for too long. It just got to me. A century and a half is a really long time. Zafrina has been a great friend but we got into a fight. And then my dad showed up and they argued. He said I couldn't live with them anymore." Nahuel was actually ranting exactly like a teenager…well a human teenager. "I got scared and I didn't know what to do so I ran away. I do not wish for any harm to come their way."

"Oh dear," Esme cried.

"Nahuel, you were right to come to us. We are always here for you. I don't want to control your situation, but if you would like me to look into this or help you in any way just tell me. And in the meantime you are welcome to stay here as long as you like."

"Thank you Carlisle, I will be forever grateful for your kindness." Carlisle smiled back. "And if I could excuse myself to your guestroom, I need to be alone." He skirted out of the room, head-down.

Edward seemed uncomfortable as he addressed his father once again. "And I believe that marks the time for Bella and I to take our leave." He grabbed my hand and stood. His demeanor told me not to question him, and yet again there was most definitely something he wasn't telling me. I tried not to look overly annoyed as he rushed me out of the room.

The room remained quiet as we departed until Emmett (being Emmett of course) lightened the atmosphere with a low chorus of "oooooo" which Rosalie quickly joined in on causing Edward to emit a noise sounding oddly familiar to a snort in disbelief. "And they think they're _so_ mature," he grumbled.

I laughed at his annoyance and reached up to smooth out the crease on his forehead. A smile tugged the corner of his mouth but was overcome by another grimace. Man, what was his problem? Out of the nowhere he sprinted off into the woods and I pouted for a half-second before following. I caught up to him rather quickly meaning he either wanted a confrontation out here or something was really bothering him. I jumped and landed myself right in the middle of his path. He turned and started pacing. His eyes were shut tight as his body moved mechanically.

I went for the mental approach. Off goes the shield and…

_Hello! Earth to Edward, Anybody there!?_

He gasped and his eyes flung open in unexpected shock. "What, Bella? Geez!" He threw his palm to his head in agitation.

"What did I do? You're the one in need of a straightjacket. What happened?" I asked stunned by his unkempt manner.

"I don't know. I mean-Ugh"

"Edward, don't keep things from me. You have been hiding something all night. And now you're acting like a crazy person…"

"No Bella! I mean, yes-." He took a deep breath, for calming reasons I guessed. "Okay, I'm sorry. I just kind of cracked in there. Mentally. So much silence in the room, every unspoken thought was being screamed into my head. And too many at that and all at one time. I don't think I've ever had to handle that. I nearly had myself a headache," He ranted on while I stared in disbelief. "I was trying to block them for so long that was all I could concentrate on; I needed to get my head back on straight. But I'm okay now. I promise. It's clear now."

How was I supposed to take that. Lame excuse much?

I pounced.

And that indeed caught him off guard.

"Bella! What are you-." As we rolled through the trees. I could sense the cottage was near but I didn't really care about that at the moment. If he was allowed to freak out on me then I could too. A growl erupted from my chest somewhere in between playful and angry.

He was laughing now. Really? Laughing? I couldn't believe this "Okay then Bella, Have it your way."

The next moment we had both crashed through the front door sending splinters everywhere. He was so fast I didn't even see it coming. The door had blown completely off its hinges and I was trapped.

Without an escape.

Again.

While Edward sat there with his most mocking yet glorious triumphant grin on his face. He surveyed me and was that grin again. I looked down at myself seeing the damage the door had done to my dress (nothing to me of course. I didn't get cuts and bruises anymore and that sure did feel great). Some part of my mind thought Alice would be on the rampage about her perfect dress but that was extremely unimportant at the moment.

I struggled, but my newborn strength was waning after a year. This was starting to get me mad. Was it some male dominance thing? I wanted some control and power in this situation. I stopped struggling, shut my eyes, dragged all the strength in my entire body and forced it to my arms. With a tremendous shove Edward flew into the wall creating a nice little Edward-shaped dent and I ran to Renesmee's door. We were not being the best role models.

Sure enough, she was fast asleep, completely undisturbed but the racket we were making. I smiled at this fact; it could come in handy in the future.

I felt a hand creep up my back. So now where was I going to run to? Wait- did I want to run? No, of course not, I just wanted the upper hand. I slipped into the living room and sat myself on the couch with my legs crossed waiting for his reaction. With arms crossed he slumped against the wall. No, Edward doesn't slump, he was perched there looking godly superior, and I could feel myself as well as my plan crumbling. "Come Bella, easy way or hard way?" he smiled. Before I could finish contemplating he was on top of me.

"Well, I really don't think I have enough will power at this point for the hard way."

"Good, I don't either" His lips crushed down on mine as my hand tangled into his gorgeous bronze locks. My dress, already shredded was tearing at the seams more effectively. More fabric was flung onto the floor and a pile formed.

"Wait!" I gasped as a broke away.

"What Bella, What?" he groaned and trailed kisses across my collarbone.

"What's the point of having the magnificent white bed if we don't we use it?"

He chuckled darkly. "How about tomorrow? I'm just not going to make it that far tonight." That was fine with me. Really, why did I even bother? He always got what he wanted. I succumbed.

***

I didn't notice exactly when the sky had changed from dark to light. The sun didn't really matter to me; I had been enjoying myself too much. Edward was kissing me with such a passion I was surprised we weren't immersed in flames. It was distracting any train of thought I could have possessed. But something else was important in my life wasn't it?

Nope. This was all that mattered. The feel of Edward's skin against mine. The way our lips moved together. That was it. Me and him. Him and me. And…..

"Renesmee!" I gasped. "What time is it?" I asked urgently.

"I don't know," he complained. "Why is that vital to the current situation?" He kissed me again but he could tell I was trying to say something so he switched to brushing his nose along my cheek and jaw.

"But is she awake yet?" He made a sound of dismissal "But she might wake up soon." Again he dismissed the thought. His senses were entirely focused on one thing so I was not reassured. Apparently I was going to have to be the adult one this morning. I swung my legs off the couch and stood up but our fingers were still intertwined. My hand was secure in his firm grasp. "Edward, what happens when she comes out and finds us like this?"

He smiled crookedly. "Run _really_ fast."

"No. _I_ need to get dressed." He finally saw reason and squeezed my hand. But then I was pulled back on top of him and our mouths met once again. I clasped my hands at the back of his neck and was carried into our monster closet.

Sure enough Nessie was out rubbing her eyes no more than thirty seconds after we came back into the living room. She blinked and her eyes widened as she stared at the wall. The wall? Oh right. Didn't I throw something rather large and marble-hard into it last night? She turned to us, confused. I had been busy staring into certain someone's smoldering golden eyes and had forgotten we needed an excuse.

What were we going to say? I could picture only one scenario that definitely would not work. 'Well Mommy and Daddy had a little argument in the forest, they slammed down the door, threw Daddy into the wall, and ended in an arousing display of lovemaking on the couch. But everything is A-okay.' That was going to happen. Luckily Edward had it covered.

"Emmett wanted to see if he could break down the door…with his pinky." Hah! There was an interesting yet believable cover story. I could almost hear Emmett whining about wanting to do it. I gestured to the wall with raised eyebrows. He continued, "And then he sneezed and blew himself into the wall." Wow. He must not be thinking strait if that was the best he could do.

Fortunately it was morning and Nessie wasn't fully awake and on full brain power. But we needed to move on to a new topic. "Okay then," I said awkwardly trying to push the conversation further. "You don't want to be late for your little study session with Auntie Rosalie, do you?" She shook her head.

We stepped through the back door and Emmett was already sniggering. He and Rosalie were cuddled up together on the couch simply auguring an impending unpleasant conversation. Maybe it could be put off with Renesmee… "Honey, why don't you go say 'Hi' to your Aunt," I instructed her.

"Good Morning Auntie Rosalie and Uncle Emmett!" she politely greeted them each with a hug. Alice fluttered downstairs, to get the new gossip I guessed. Edward and I took our seats on either side of her on the sofa.

"Good Morning Nessie," Rose said.

"Did you sleep well?" Emmett added, but I got the feeling it wasn't really directed at her.

"Yeah, really well actually…except something that sounded like a thunderstorm…but I might have been dreaming."

"No, I'm sure I heard something banging over there last night." And I thought I had stopped those innuendos from that brother of mine. Rosalie took Nessie out of the room protecting her from a few choice words that were on their way.

Edward had that look in his eyes, and I could tell that he was extremely annoyed and it was only a matter of time before his wrath was felt. "Oh yeah heavy rains, I heard there's an unbalance in the pressure, _extremely_ unnatural precipitation. If you get what I'm saying," he winked. And apparently the first step was releasing some sarcasm? Wait, what? What happened to my terrible wrath? I didn't want him joking with his immature older brother. _He_ was supposed to be the more mature one.

I won the contest, didn't I? This was unacceptable. "Emmett, no innuendos," I whined. "You lost remember," although saying that out made me feel better.

His expression immediately darkened, but soon brightened as an idea sparked him. "I may have lost that one time. But I have been winning _a lot _lately." He glanced at Rose. "And speaking of winners…" His mood had done a complete one-eighty since my comment. That was the thing with Emmett. Nothing ever perturbed him for long. Though I was surprised he was actually stubborn enough to bring back his topic… although it was probably the only topic he was capable of thinking about for any length of time. "It's about time some destruction was done to that house!"

Rather than being alarmed I was quite relieved Emmett had re-introduced the subject using the best phrase at that exact moment because Rosalie had also chosen the perfect time to re-enter the room with Renesmee.

"But it's your fault the house is broken," she told Emmett confused.

"My fault!" he exclaimed, stunned that my daughter was accusing him. I smiled at the thought. She even had the beginnings of a little crease on her forehead like Edward always had whenever he got mad (or started worrying about trivial things like my safety). That's my girl. "Whatever could you mean Miss Renesmee?" he asked innocently

"Ummm, it was early…" She tried to concentrate on this morning events. "But I think you were testing your strength and you broke down the front door. With your pinky?"

"Shoot, that does sound like me-" Emmett started to whisper but-

"Emmett McCarty Cullen!" Esme's voice scolded from the foot of the stairs. Wow this was just getting better and better. I smiled. "Really, Why do you feel the need to flaunt your superior muscle mass to the world? It's not even your house! Carlisle!" she called and sped back up the stairs.

"Sorry mom," he replied knowing he would only be fighting a losing battle.

The girls disappeared, Rose was joined by Alice to do God only knows what for Renesmee`s 'lesson', and Emmett departed to go sulk. Edward and I were left alone on the couch. A space apart.

The stillness in the newly vacated room activated a magnetic energy slowly closing the space between us. We still had about an hour while the girls had their fun together.

"One hour?" I asked hopefully

"Agreed," He smiled that crooked smile and I practically melted on the floor.

***

We decided to spend the rest of the day as a family. We hung around the dining room and chatted while Nessie chose some games. The time passed quickly mainly because my concentration wasn't focused on the games so much as the bronze-haired beauty in the chair beside me. Our hands were tangled as they toyed with each other under the table top.

As night began to fall we spent some bonding time with just the three of us before we had to leave tomorrow.

We were all in the living room as Edward taught. It was a new thing that we had started. Nessie had first requested that she get lessons from Edward on the piano a couple days ago. She'd been constantly listening to him play for her and wanted to learn to make her own 'pretty music'. I thought about it and decided that it couldn't hurt to try my hands at it as well. Edward, of course, went all out and had bought her a petite piano, just her size for the occasion.

Edward and I were seated on the bench with Nessie beside us looking proper.

"So now we're going to try the B flat scale, Okay?" Nessie and I nodded together. "And by looking at the key signature" I tried to remember which one that was…there was the little C and that was the time signature. And the p-shaped things were the flat signs, I remembered this from our previous lesson, but I was frequently zoning out listening to Edward's soothing velvet soft voice. When he spoke about his music I could tell how passionate he was. And now that presented a problem, the key signature? "we can see that there is a B and E flat in this scale," he continued. Oh, the Ps! Now I remembered, and the spaces were name F-A-C-E so the top one was the E flat. As for the rest…

Renesmee proceeded to produce a beautiful scale her first try and beamed at her success. Edward seemed to notice my unsure hesitation and smiled. He lifted me onto his lap and placed his hands atop my own. He proceeded to play so that I copied his motions. The scale came out perfectly, divine music to my ears. But, I couldn't say that I actually knew what I was playing since I was marveling at how exactly my hand fit inside Edward's. A perfect match. I knew I wouldn't be able to actually concentrate at the moment, I just didn't have the will-power, so I watched the rest of the lesson and was amazed at how well Nessie was doing.

Esme had come down while Edward played her favorite. "Renesmee, you truly have your father's fingers," she told her after Edward had finished. It was true; she had the makings of a great pianist. Edward finished with my lullaby and Nessie's head had actually fallen onto the arm of the couch in her slumber. Looks like it was as irresistible to her as it was to me.

Edward carried her home and I was stunned when we reached the cottage. The door was back on perfectly straight. I opened it to find the wall repaired as well. Emmett was seated on the sofa with a contemplating yet excited expression on his face.

Edward went to put Nessie in her room and Emmett explained.

"Mom made me fix it."

"Oh, well thanks Emmett, you really didn't have to." I started to feel a bit guilty.

"It took five minutes so no sweat, but…you got me thinking," he responded excited again. "Can I try it? Come on, you guys owe me!"

"Sure Emmett," Edward responded to my surprise. I wasn't entirely sure what they were referring to. "But if Nessie sleeps through it I get a hundred." He smiled

Emmett laughed. "Kay, you're on!" He rushed to the door and stuck out his littlest finger, with the slightest prod forward the door broke free sending a gust of dust and debris into Emmett's face. He laughed again before an automatic intake of breath overtook him and was released in the strangest noise. But it unexpectedly propelled Emmett backward and through the other wall.

I looked over at Edward who was already chuckling and we burst into laughter.

* * *

_Haha, My sneezing sparkly vampires, gotta love 'em! _

_Ask any questions, give any recommendations or critiques, I love to hear from you guys! Click the button! :D_

_Thanks for reading! 3 twilightmaniac07_


	6. Hey, That's not a Volvo

_I know I know, Its been a really really long wait, and I sincerly apologize but everythings been crazy and time hasn't been my friend. Shout outs to BreyonnaMorgan, Em, Nicoleeee, DancingTipster, someone I don't know(haha), and a certain twi-hard with the initials KB... ;D I looove you guys!! really it wouldn't have gone past chapter one without your awesome comments and encouragement!_

_Yes you'll probably be seeing more of dear Nahuel in chapters to come..._

_No Katie I'm still not telling you who she is..._

_Twilight no es de mi. Steph got there first._

_Okay a short little tidbit, that I wanted to get out there, I've been holding on to it for a while begging to be released so dim the lights and here we go..._

* * *

**Hey, That's not a Volvo**

Night once again dissolved into day as I approached my last day in Forks (until we returned from college that is). The time for my departure into the next step of my higher education had finally arrived. And what a relief that was. But it felt like I was traveling backwards a bit. Married at eighteen. With child the next month. And college a year later. Yeah, the time-line definitely needed to be adjusted a bit, but since when had I ever done anything in the normal fashion since I arrived in Forks?

The morning flew by and all too soon we were entering the Cullen's dwelling. The warm inviting house, I had thought of as my home for quite a while now. So many wonderful memories had occurred here. And I was almost sad to be leaving it. Almost.

The second I walked through the door my eyes met Esme's; the compassion and motherly affection that usually encompassed her countenance had been replaced by all parents' worry when their children leave the nest forever (even if it was only somewhat permanent in Esme's case). If I was still capable I would have broken into fervent tears in that moment, and Esme would have already had them steadily streaming down her perfect face.

"Oh Esme!" I cried as I ran to my mother in-law and was drawn into her loving embrace.

"Bella Bella Bella," she repeated my name as if trying to hold back non-existent tears. "It's your turn to share your brilliance with the world." I laughed at her comment. "I don't know why I'm reacting like this, but you're a daughter to me and this is just what happens to us parents when our children leave for the first time." She smiled at me and concluded, "I know that you're going to have a great time," and gave me one final squeeze.

"Geez Mom, don't get all choked up over me now. I'm not that impor-" Emmett was cut off by a slap from Rosalie. "What?" he asked, unperturbed. Rose rolled her eyes in response.

"Okay now, children," Carlisle announced, "I know that I don't need to tell you all to keep on your utmost best behavior." He eyed Emmett accusingly and Emmett looked around the room in wide eyed tacit protest. "But I feel I still need to remind you to give our secrecy as close to top priority. Keep your eyes and ears…and heads, open. Always." Emmett rolled his eyes this time, probably thinking he didn't need to hear this speech another time. "Help Bella with anything she may need. And have fun," Carlisle finished reluctantly but sincerely.

I hugged Carlisle in earnest and he whispered in my ear, "Don't let any of them intimidate you. I believe you've already reserved your private tutor, and I hear he's the best around." He winked. "Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks," I smiled. The room erupted in 'goodbyes and 'I love you's and I looked into a pair of wide chocolate eyes rimmed with tears. My resolve faltered and I started to get second thoughts. This was my little girl how could I leave her? I hugged her tightly and saw Jake leaning against the opposite wall. His expression told me all I needed to know. I drew strength from that expression and released my hold.

"I'm going to miss you so much, baby."

"I'll miss you too Mommy. But, I'm not a baby, I'm a big girl." She had the most adorable pout on her face.

I smiled at her. "Of course not, Sweetie. I want you to behave for Grandma and Grampa, and listen to Jake, okay?"

"I know. I know, Mom. Go have fun now." I chuckled and looked down briefly. She was growing up too fast for me. Edward kneeled down to her and they had their moment of farewell.

Jake sauntered over and drew me into a huge bear hug. "I'll take good care of her, Bells," he whispered.

"I know." I let him go and took my place in Edward's arms.

Alice and Rose rushed to Nessie in a double hug. Those two were going to miss their little dress up doll terribly. I made a vow to never allow myself to be the substitution.

"See ya squirt," Emmett waved with a smile. "Bye, Nessie!" Jasper added.

And with that we started for the door. I turned around for one last look and Renesmee rushed up into my arms once again. "I love you Mommy!"

"You too sweetheart," I told her and she went back to stand with Jake. Edward wound his arm around my waist and we exited. We entered the garage and piled into our various cars and sped away from Forks

The Volvo was silent while we drove to the Seattle airport. I must have had a saddened visage because Edward reached over and tugged at the corner of my mouth. "Come on, Cheer up. I want this to be an _enjoyable_ experience for you." We were parked and he was right; a mood change would be beneficial. I decided to commit to the bright side and who knows, maybe there would be some distractions…

My door opened and a pale white perfect hand was extended towards me; I took it and gracefully ascended from the car. I looked up into a golden gaze complimented by a wondrous crooked grin. My mind was momentarily swept blank. Why was I worrying again?

We were joined by the rest of our gang seconds later and I didn't need to be a mind-reader to tell that everyone was simply ecstatic. A crew of men appeared to help with the bags with two very large trolleys. I then started to wonder where our bags actually were, but a glance back at the cars immediately silenced that question. The workmen were unloading about a dozen giant suitcases and loading them onto the trolleys. _Alice_. Gotta love her, right? Well at least I wouldn't have to be worrying about my clothing while at college. I smiled inwardly. Being a part of the Cullen family had really changed me.

Apparently Emmett thought we hadn't been exuding enough enthusiasm for he decided to yell, "Come on guys! No parents! We're living across the country, Paaarrrrtaaayyy!"

"Maybe we're just screaming on the inside," Edward tried.

"No, I think Emmett's right," Alice countered. "This is going to be so much fun!" she squealed happily.

"If you want fun, let me tell you…," Emmett launched into a long tale of his various college exploits. His tale lasted through the extensive labyrinth that was the airport. It went on through security and everyone started adding in little tidbits of their own experiences while we waited for out plane to arrive. I couldn't help but feel a little left out, but I knew he was trying to boost up the encouragement and excitement for the trip. "from the flagpole..switched it with a real gator...super super SUPER sticky glue...I think that chimp had a thing for you..." It all started to blend in after a while.

After a while the flight attendant came out and asked for group 1A to board. I rose once Edward did and followed down the ramp into a wonderfully large first class seat. It seemed a shame I wouldn't be able to make use of the rather lavish refreshments we received on this trip. By the time were all seating and the rest of the passengers started filing in Emmett's voice had been tuned down to a soft murmur in head. My focus was on the soft fingers playing with mine as I stared out the window. Alice and Jasper were looked in each other's gaze, I presumed. The last time I'd seen, it looked as if even Emmett's strength could pull them apart. Granted, that was ten minutes ago but still, I'd seen those two could stare at each other for hours on end. I think they even bet on it once.

"And then there was that one time-" I couldn't believe he was still going. Really somebody ought to stop him…

"Emmett!" Edward screamed and then quickly composed himself. "Why don't we concentrate on what we're going to be doing, not what has already been done." Emmett stuck out his tongue. "Please," Edward pleaded quietly, shaking his head and turning back to me.

The rest of the flight was progressed uneventfully. I simply stared into the gorgeous golden eyes beside me and the time flew by.

***

"Be careful with that! There's more than ten times your yearly income of Versace in there!" Alice was busy throwing a fit over her precious suitcases as the boys filled out the papers on our rental cars. I found the whole situation rather comical as the little pixie ranted on about some smudge of dirt on the front pocket of her beloved Louis Vuitton carry-on.

My silent chuckles became audible when I saw the look on poor Alice's face. Her eyebrows were tightly knit together in annoyance, and her lips were pursed in the most serious of ways.

"Hello Beautiful, Might I ask what's so funny? A certain velvety favorite voice of mine inquired.

"Alice," I stated pointed.

"I may be able to hear her thoughts, but I will never understand them. Come on; let's go see our new ride."

We rounded the corner and the Volvo I was expecting didn't show. Instead was a sparkling silver corvette. My mouth gaped. Of course he gets the glistening ridiculously expensive sports car. I pulled my expression together and looked back at him. "I'm driving."

"What! I thought you hated driving..."

I pouted. "Please, just this once". I cocked my head and looked up through my eyelashes.

He had no chance.

* * *

_haha, the wonderous power of female persuasion. I'll be trying to work more often but spanish and history are trying fervently to be the death of me. If anyone has any college ideas they'd like to share don't hesitate. :D Ta ta for now. Love you forever!_

_Also if anyone hasn't seen Vampire diaries on the CW it is Epic. Epic I tell you! Bye Bye, for reals!_


	7. How Can I Survive This?

_Am I reading this right!? Is this actually an update? Two days in a row!? Yeah right. Well I thought the last one was uber short so this is a little add on, not much either but here goes anyways. _

_I do not own Twilight, no I don't own Twilight, crazy right! Actually I own a couple Twilights...But I don't think thats what the question's asking..._

_Behold the EdwardAwesomeness :D_

**

* * *

**

**How Can I Survive This?**

"Square root 6,879,451."

"2, 622.870755," he answered immediately. "Really Bella, kid stuff." He flashed that all-knowing superior smile.

"mmmhmmm, how about Unnilquadium?"

"Chemical Symbol: Unq, Atomic Number: 104, Atomic Weight: 261. Radioactive transactinide element. Expected to have similar chemical properties to those displayed by hafnium. Rf-260 was discovered by the Joint Nuclear Research Institute at Dubna in 1964. Researchers at Berkeley discovered Unq-257 and Unq-258 in 1964 as well." he snaked his head to look at me again, arms crossed in a way meant to look annoyed but it was really quite adorable.

"Okay, Assessment complete, you're my new tutor," I said brightly. His face broke out in his spectacular crooked grin and I sighed. As much as he may try o hide it I knew he loved showing off how incredibly smart he was.

We were gliding across the blacktop in one of the most beautiful machines known to man. Of course I got my way as I was currently seated in the driver's seat speedily heading towards campus. I didn't really regard the speed limit I once had, It was simply too slow, why waste an engine screaming to reach the triple digits?

"So how much farther is this place, Mr. Intelligent?"

"I'm sure if I was driving we would already be there..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just answer the question."

"It's just around the corner."

I made the turn and my mouth dropped. My vampiric sight just made the view all the more spectacular. I was really here.

***

"Yes!" I screamed and jumped on the bed.

Alice laughed and I reclined on my new blue bedspread. We were setting up our giant new rooms for the next year of our lives. I was sharing with Alice and Rosalie, and the boys were all rooming together on the floor below us. Alice had taken it upon herself to lavish every section of the room in high end decorations; I couldn't care less. Lavender, purple, fusia, I may be able to see the differences in color but a color's just a color. Rosalie was staring at her flawless reflection and Alice was trying to set up some complicated somnambulatory lamp when a light knock sounded from the door.

"You indecent?" Emmett yelled hopefully as Rose opened the door.

"Nope, sorry," I called from the bed, which had sunken suddenly from the added weight that hadn't been there a nanosecond before. "Hey! What if somebody had seen that?"

"I couldn't help myself, it's been _ten minutes,_" He said with the cutest pout on his face.

"Awe, you poor thing!" I tapped him on the nose and he raised an eyebrow. I cocked my head and drowned myself in his golden gaze.

The next second he attacked and my lips could do nothing but acquiesce.

"Hey Newborn! Snap out of it!" Emmett screamed from across the room. "We need to go get our schedules! College awaits us!"

"Yeah let's go, I'm curious now." I jumped off the bed, grabbed Edward's hand, and pulled. We walked down at a horribly slow pace until we reached the table with a couple of overly peppy juniors handing out large manila folders.

"Name?" said a high incredibly squeaky voice.

"Cullen, Edward" responded a gorgeous velvet one as an arm slinked around my waist.

"And Bella Swan," I added. I needed to stick with my old one as much as I loved my surname being Cullen, it might arise some suspicion if I was caught making out with my brother... We figured the adopted family worked well enough for all the passed years, why not keep it up.

I was handed an envelope addressed to a Miss Isabella Swan, looking extremely official. I flipped the prongs and brought out the first sheet.

Major: Comparative Literature

Monday- 8:15 Topics in Medieval Literatures 12:00 Literature: The Family

Tuesday- 9:00 Psychology 1:30 Enlightenment

Wednesday- 10:00 Calculus with Algebra and Trigonometry 1:00 Addiction

Thursday- 8:30 The Renaissance 11:30 Romanticism

Just as I finished reading I heard a shriek on my right.

"I am not reading this right! Somebody call Carlisle! I am not majoring in Women's and Gender Studies!"

I burst out laughing. "Come on Emm, don't you want to learn more about the female anatomy?"

"Hey I know many lives full thank you very much!"

"Come on honey, I'm in everything with you. At least Carlisle gave you that. I think you'll survive," Rosalie coaxed a smile out Emmett like only she could.

"Let me see yours," Edward requested. I handed the stiff paper over and he looked it over in a glance. "We have Pysch, Calculus, Addiction, and Romanticism together. There's a fair few. But it looks like Carlisle gave us different majors."

"If Emmett can survive, so can I"

"You guys! Listen to this! This course will investigate the roles of women in society. Analyze how gender shapes social roles within diverse cultures. Personal sense of identity and the roots of Feminisms. Really!? REALLY! What did I do to deserve this! What is Carlisle punishing me for!" Emmett moaned at his ironic misfortune.

Rosalie decided the question wasn't entirely hypothetical, "Oh, I can think of a few things."

* * *

_I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. Then the sun came up and reality set in. Well this is reality. Right here._

_~Stefan Salvatore_


	8. Sounds Like a Bad Soap Opera

_I'm back! Hope the wait wasn't too long. A certain someone cough cough indseylay was badgering me for more, we worked together and this is what erupted. Hope nobody is mad about Emmett's classes I thought it was fitting. ;D Enjoy!_

* * *

**Sounds Like a Bad Soap Opera**

Tuesday

Psychology,

With Dr. Nopensar,

24 minutes, 27.3 seconds to go.

And he just drones on...

"The study of psychology in philosophical context dates back to the ancient civilizations of Egypt, Greece, China, India, and Persia. Psychology began adopting a more clinical and experimental approach under medieval Muslim psychologists and physicians, who built psychiatric hospitals for such..."

His lecture had become a dull murmur in the back of my mind about ten minutes ago. I had read up on this section before class, and it was so basic I didn't really comprehend why he was wasting his time. My eyes were still staring intently ahead in a nearly perfect facade of interest of course. Couldn't let Mr. 3 PhD's think I actually didn't care about what he had to say.

I fingered my ring through my shirt as I had made a habit out of when my hands had nothing to do. We had decided to be in the serious relationship phase for the onlookers. Didn't want to arise any unwanted suspicion. My rings were settled in a beautiful yet simple silver chain that hung around my neck, matching a chain around Edward's.

I wonder how Edward's faring. He has probably taken this course enough times to teach Nopensar a thing or two.

A tug on the corners on my mind and a deep breath later I was free. This was starting to get easy.

_Hey, I'm bored._ My eyes stayed focused on the professor.

His chair abruptly jerked across the floor, making a high pitched SQEEEAAAAAK!

I stifled a giggle. Apparently someone still wasn't used to my invasion into his mind. "Mr...." he glanced at the attendance sheet "Cullen, Is there a problem?"

"No Sir."

"Well then, as I was saying..." he continued unperturbed.

"What, you don't find the human brain completely fascinating?" Edward asked in a voice so low only I could pick it up. Although I couldn't distinguish between sarcasm and sincerity in this case...

_Come on, you must have heard this a hundred times._

"One hundred and one actually."

_Anything good going on?_

"Bella! I'm surprised at you; that would be a complete invasion of privacy."

_Right, of course._

"Well Molly's hooking up with David tonight." He inclined his head in two different directions to indicate who these people were. "But she's dating Travis who happens to be sleeping with Rebecca, Who is actually Molly's half-sister and currently with David. Who is very much enjoying his position right now. Shall I go on?"

_Sounds like a bad soap opera._

"Like you can more than imagine."

_Think any of them have an evil step-cousin?_

"Actually..."

_I don't think I want to know_

"But it's starting to get really good!"

_Really?_

"No"

I kicked his chair.

"Uh oh..."

_What?_

"Just wait."

Pensar's voice suddenly rose as if he knew he needed to signal something of new importance. "Now to finish off class I thought we'd have a little fun. We're going to attempt the impossible" Edward snorted and I rose and eyebrow." and figure out what's going on in those strange little minds of yours. Break off into pairs."

"If I had any other partner," Edward said, grinning and shaking his head as he turned to face me.

"Now," Nopensar continued, "One person will start some type of category or genre. Then they choose 3 specifications to keep narrowing down the possible objects, occurrences, etc until you think you know what the other has stored up in their mind. Think of it as a bonding exercise. Everyone start with clear minds. You may begin." He sauntered off to sit behind his desk and do only Edward knows what at his computer.

Okay Bella, clear your mind. Edward.

Clear. White. Blank. Edward Cullen.

A Clean Canvas. He's sitting right in front of you.

Don't look, close your eyes and drift away. There's nothing incredible gorgeous sitting right in front of you, probably staring.

"Ready Bella?"

No, not at all. Never. "Mmmhmmmm"

"How about we make this a game?" My eyes snapped open. "Whoever guesses the most correctly...has to do the homework tonight?" Not a bad trade off, too bad there was only one thing on my mind.

"Sure."

"Okay, hmmm. Flower. Yellow. Native to Africa."

Well this is Edward, there's only one flower that could be on his mind.

"Freesias."

He just smiled crookedly. I made a note to buy some for the dorm.

My turn. "Place. State....Penguins." I smiled this was too easy.

"Alaska. Thanks so much for bringing up that conversation. I was seriously terrified of the prospect of that, you know."

"Sorry, At least that was never necessary though."

"True. My turn, let's make this harder. Ocean. Headboards...Wizard of Oz."

"Eggs!" I screamed, earning a few awkward stares.

He laughed, "I was actually thinking feathers. You should have seen your face

I narrowed my eyes. "Game. Innuendos. Revenge." Oh, the memories.

"Arm wrestling. That was very entertaining by the way."

"Correct. Glad to be of service."

He broke our locked gaze, when Nopensar suddenly shouted, "Enough! Class dismissed!" Apparently, the rest of the class was getting rather loud or making inappropriate comments or something like that.

"Ready? We have some time before our next classes." He extended his hand in a most gentlemanly fashion.

"Gladly, I believe I have some homework to do."

"Oh Bella, I was never going to have you do such trivial things."

"Really?" I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Of course not, I have something very different planned."

* * *

_I wasn't the only one that got the freesias, right?_

_Ten points to whoever can guess the upcoming character from the past...(not Lindsey)_

_"Have you been eating bunnies?"_

_~Damon Salvatore_


	9. Purple Jelly Beans?

_Holy Gasp! Shes Back! I know I know it is crazy. But I've been busy. Now don't get your hopes too far up. this is pretty short but we have plot twists at the end. I love you guys for reading and reviewing is the best way for me to see what you think! :D Here goes..._

* * *

**Purple Jelly**** Beans?**

"Okay, so I seriously think Professor Duchet is losing his mind!" Alice shouted during our poker game. We had been in school for a week and we were all enjoying our weekend, hanging in the girls' room.

"You don't say? It seemed pretty intact the last time I saw him." Edward chuckled as Alice elbowed him.

"Really! I mean one minute he's talking about the civil war and the next about what he's having for dinner on Friday.

"Chicken Portobello and a lemon meringue pie," Edward responded immediately

Five sets of eyes stared at him in disbelief.

"What? He's enormously excited for Friday is all," Edward told us, anxious to ensure us of his sanity as he flipped the next card.

"God, Emmett got another Royal Flush!" Alice shrieked while we looked at her confused. But sure enough the next card was turned and Emmett beat us all. "This is no fun. Can't we change the rules so that I can use my genius ingenuity and win more.

"No!" The rest of us screamed, all having been severely creamed by the little pixie.

"How about we hit that party in dorm four?" Rosalie suggested.

"It'll be full of some really strange people, I don't know if I can handle it," Jasper responded cautiously.

"But we can laugh at their stupidity and dance to the loud music it'll be fun. Come on its _college_," Rosalie pleaded.

"Yeah, sounds great! And hey, you never know who will show up…" she said vaguely.

~*~

Ten minutes later Alice had me dressed in a dark blue sequined dress, with an extremely low neck-line I might add. Rose curled my hair professionally and had my makeup done perfectly in under 5 minutes. Vampire speed was really great. The guys had been waiting outside for the past eight minutes, having changed in about two seconds. They were complaining about how the girls looked beautiful no matter how much time they spent in front of a mirror through the door. But we simply ignored them, claiming to having hearing deficiencies.

Finally everyone was ready with Alice's seal of approval and we began the trek down the hall in our pairs. As we approached we were greeted by obnoxious, blaring (at least to us) music. Swarms of people were huddled everywhere. And no one was working too hard to conceal the abundance of alcohol.

"Come on Edward, I smell tequila! I dare you!" Emmett yells over the noise.

"Are you kidding? Don't you remember the last time we did that?!"

"It was a blast! I seem to remember you singing to Fall Out Boy at the top of your lungs."

"And I wish to erase the memory," Edward replied shaking his head.

"I'll join you Emmett," I volunteer on a whim.

"No way! The Newborn has come out to play!"

"Sure, what's a little tequila to cough up later?"

"Bella, I'm not going to stop you for the experience, but that might not be your greatest idea," Edward warns with a cautious look that reminded me a little too much of Charlie.

"Loosen up Edward. We are here to have _fun_. Lets go, Newborn, this-a-way," Emmett leads.

~*~

I slammed the glass back onto the table with a loud thud that I could hear over the roar of the stereo. It was followed by two more clinks as Emmett's and Edward's glasses did the same. The drink felt strange sliding down my throat. Oddly foreign. It stung a bit but otherwise had no affect on me. Yet.

Emmett exhaled loudly and Edward looked as if he was having trouble breathing. "Round ten!" Emmett nearly sang.

He reached for the bottle just as someone on my right screamed, "Purple jelly beans dance on Tuesdays!".

He was followed by loud boisterous laughter and someone yelled over him. The voice was oddly familiar. "OMG dude, purple jelly beans are my ultimate fav-o-rite!"

I felt the need to spray some type of beverage onto Emmett's face. The drinking must have affected Edward's ability to sense everyone else in the room, or he was choosing to ignore it because there was no possible way Edward wouldn't have warned me that this person was here.

"Bellllaaaa," he slurred my name obviously completely drunk. "No see you in forrreeevvvaahhh!"

Edward whipped his head around finally catching up, "What?".

Emmett guffawed. "Rose, you _have_ to come see this!"

"You wook wery pwetty tonight! You come back to me dorm. Uh huh." I put my hand on my mouth to prevent spewing hysterical laughter.

"No!" Edward shouted. But then burst out laughing. Man, this was getting to be too much. Really the whole situation was just so bizarre my giggles were no longer containable.

Mike and his friend stood there watching us, with confused expressions. They were completely dumbfounded but eventually walked-well, stumbled away.

A couple walked up to us, arms linked, as we were laughing off the after-affects of Mike's little show. They appeared to be close to our age. The guy was scruffy. He had slightly darkened skin and messy dark hair. He was dressed in a clean black button down and dark black jeans. His girlfriend, I presume, was a dirty-blonde. The hair I mean. She had on a short black silk dress. She was pretty but not a rival to Rosalie.

Messy dark guy extended his hand to Edward with a smile, "Henry Lupis is the name and I cannot thank you guys enough. We have been watching that buffoon all night. What a riot. Best entertainment of the night, his little bout with you two was."

I chucked as Edward responded, "Glad to be of service. Yes, Mike astounds us all. I'm Edward. Cullen. And this is my…" he paused "girlfriend, Bella Swan.

His girl spoke up, "Its very nice to meet you two, I'm Olivia."

"And I'm Emmett! Feel free to stare. It's okay." He nodded in self admiration. I elbowed Emmett deservedly. "Geez Newborn, What's your problem? Don't you know your own strength?"

"Newborn?" Henry inquired, just as I realized Emmett's slip. It was hardly a common nickname. "She doesn't look new to me." Good thing Edward is a fantastic sweet-talking lier, because I didn't have any believable cover story for this.

"Oh come on now Henry," Edward responded smoothly. "There's no need to pretend you didn't understand him exactly." Edward tossed his glass between his hands looking extremely cool, while i felt as if I had been reading a book and accidentally skipped a page. That feeling where I needed to back up and find what I missed.

Henry's lips tightened into a small smile as his gaze shifted between Edward and me. "Yes, I know what you are."

Edward gave a slight nod. "As do I."

* * *

_Come on Edward. Say it! Out Loud!. Say It!_

_*widdle SNL reference snuck in there dedicated to my brother! :P Merry Christmas to all! And to all a vamp'd up night!! Ashley Out._


End file.
